To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by Deplora
Summary: [Oneshot] Yuffie wakes up in a strange place and her friends seem to be acting strange, as well. Kinda weird fic.


_Author's Note: Okay, this idea came out of nowhere when I was talking online to someone... yeah, it's a little crazy, but I thought, 'what the heck, I'll do it.' Of course, when I was talking to that person, I meant me and not Yuffie, but I think it would work okay with her. :) It's also kinda strange and weird, but you'll understand at the end... I hope. It's just a one-shot, so don't expect anymore chapters on it. And it might be considered slightly AUish, I don't know._

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Yuffie, Squall, or any other character portrayed in this fic unless it is someone you do not recognize, then there is a small chance that it might be one of my own original characters.]_

* * *

_TO SLEEP, PERCHANCE TO DREAM_

Sunlight from the rising sun filtered through the tree branches and slowly fell upon the form of a sleeping girl in a hammock gently swaying in the breeze blowing through the forest. Really, she wasn't quite a girl, but not yet a woman either, stuck somewhere in that awful in between and awkward stage. As the song from the morning birds began to fill the air, the girl slowly stretched and sleepily opened her eyes, indigo orbs widening when she discovered that she wasn't where she thought she was.

"Okay... uh... when did I go outside?" the girl murmured as she sat up in the hammock, nearly tipping it over and throwing herself to the ground in the process. "And since when does Traverse Town have a forest _and _sunlight?!" She began to wonder if perhaps the Heartless had eclipsed her world once more and she had been transported to another while she slept.

A rustling in the trees caused her to jerk her head around and stare intensely at the spot where the noise had originated. She quickly jumped down from the hammock and took her fighting stance, drawing her conformer and preparing for the oncoming battle. "Come on out and fight!" she hollered, waiting for some kind of creature to lunge out of the bushes and attack her.

Her jaw dropped when she saw what _did_ emerge from the brush and she very nearly dropped her weapon to the ground in shock. Standing in front of her, clad only in a white toga and holding a bunch of purple grapes, stood her fighting partner and longtime crush Squall Leonhart. "Lady Yuffie!" he cried, with more emotion than the girl had ever heard in his voice before, "You shouldn't be up yet!"

"Huh?" Yuffie asked confusedly, slowly making her way through the underbrush towards him. "Squall, are you feeling okay? I think you must be sick or something." Her voice came out in a low mutter as she finally approached him, already forgetting about the weird surroundings she had awakened to as she placed her palm on Squall's forehead to check for a fever.

"You called me Squall?" the man inquired as he leapt backwards from her, confusion etched in his face.

Dropping her hand, Yuffie smiled apologetically as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Leon. I know you hate that name. I just keep forgetting..." she trailed off when she saw Squall vigorously shaking his head, his brown locks falling into his eyes before he nervously pushed them away.

"Lady Yuffie, it is you that I am worried about. You do not seem to be acting like yourself today," he murmured, silently stepping towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps you should lie back down. The sun may have caused you to have a heat stroke or--"

Yuffie cut him off mid-sentence, refusing to move from the spot as he tried to lead her back to the hammock. "Lady Yuffie? Since when did you call me Lady Yuffie?" she demanded, her eyes wide and her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "And what _are _you wearing and why do you have grapes in your hand?" She moved a hand to tiredly massage her forehead.

Things were getting so confusing. _Just sit down, Yuf, just sit down and try to figure this out_, she thought to herself, turning around and beginning to walk back to the hammock. She stopped when she realized that the hammock was gone, a padded chaise lounge in its place. "And where did the freakin' hammock go?!" she screamed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lady Yuffie, maybe it would be best if you were to lay down while I go seek out medical help..." Squall said worriedly, placing his hands upon her shoulders once more as he guided her towards the lounge. He started to leave her, but stopped when he felt her small hands grasp his arm.

"Uh... Leon..."

Squall narrowed his eyes and stared down at her worriedly. "Lady Yuffie, who is this Leon you keep calling me?"

"Oh-kay," Yufife muttered confusedly, closing her eyes and rubbing them. "If you don't want me to call you Leon, why did you get upset when I called you Squall?" She opened her eyes once more and glared at him as he hovered over her, propping up her pillows and placing a cool drink on the table near her. "And where did that drink and table come from?!" If things just kept popping up like this, she was going to start believing she was going insane. Maybe she already was. _Do crazy people know when they're crazy?_ she wondered, momentarily forgetting about the man above her.

"The Lady Yuffie never calls her servants by their names," Squall answered, ignoring her second question and focusing on the first. He was genuinely worried about his Lady; she had never acted like this before and he didn't know how to respond to her. "I was merely surprised that the Lady knew my name at all."

After answering her, he hurried off to get a doctor or something, Yuffie presumed as she took a sip of her drink. The cool taste of slightly tart lemonade slid over her tongue and down her throat, soothing her frazzled nerves somewhat. "Okay, Yuf... something is wrong with Squall," she muttered to herself, looking around at the trees and remembering the _other _problem at hand. "Maybe he hit his head or something when we showed up in this new world... Yeah, that must be it."

She rolled her head and shoulders, trying to work out the tension as she contemplated the matter. "If he thinks he's my servant..." she let out a soft laugh, daydreaming of what she could and would make him do before he regained his senses. "And he looks awfully good in that toga," she admitted to herself, remembering the way it had shown off part of his muscular chest. "Yeah, the toga stays..."

Wiggling her toes, she suddenly realized that she was barefoot and she _knew_ she had her sneakers on when she had first arisen from the hammock. She chanced a look down at her feet, which were stretched out in front of her and let out a shrill shriek when she realized what she was wearing. Instead of her normal green halter top and khaki shorts, she, too, was dressed in a flowing white toga. But, unlike Squall's, hers _did _cover more skin than his did as it tied at both shoulders and reached her ankles. Squall's had only tied on one shoulder and stopped at his knees.

"Okay, I was _not _wearing that when I woke up either," she insisted, sitting up and beginning to search her toga for her shuriken, unable to find them. "And where the hell are my weapons?!" Without her weapons, she felt completely helpless and she loathed being helpless. It reminded her too much of when Hollow Bastion had fallen and she had only been a helpless seven year old, running through the halls and screaming as she searched for someone, anyone to help her.

From behind her, the noise of someone or _something_ running through the forest floated to her ears and she very nearly panicked until she heard a soft dulcet voice. "Lady Yuffie, the servant tells me that you are ill today?" Aerith, who was also wearing a toga, asked quietly as she approached the teenager.

Yuffie groaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Don't tell me you've gone crazy, too, Aerith?" she whined, not knowing if she could deal with all of this right now. It was one thing to have Squall acting the way he was, but it was another thing completely for Aerith to act like that as well.

Aerith and Squall looked at each worriedly, then Aerith lowered herself to her knees in front of Yuffie and placed a palm on her forehead. "You do not have a fever, Lady Yuffie," she murmured to herself, biting the inside of her cheek while she tried to think of what to do for her Lady. "Perhaps you should just relax today, Lady Yuffie, and allow the others to handle the affairs of the state."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Yuffie muttered, rolling over to stare off into the trees. She was seriously beginning to consider the insane idea again. Since both Aerith and Squall were acting like this, it _had _to be something in _her _head that was making her think everyone was crazy, right? Rolling over onto her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow and ignored the hum of voices as Aerith and Squall conversed over what was to be done about her.

The sudden feel of someone untying the knots of her toga caused her to jump up, nearly revealing herself to whoever was untying them. She quickly pulled the front of her toga up and glared at Squall, who still had his hand on the left knot and was untying it. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed angrily as he nervously pulled his hand away.

"Does the Lady not want her massage this morning?" he questioned quietly, taking a nervous step backwards as though he feared her wrath.

"Massage?" Yuffie thought about it for a minute, suddenly realizing how very sore the muscles in her back and shoulders were. "No, a massage sounds nice," she murmured, laying herself back down upon the lounge on her stomach and let Squall lower her toga in the back so he could better massage her muscles.

As his rough, calloused hands rubbed her back and shoulders, Yuffie began to moan softly as the tension began to evaporate. _Yes, this is nice_, she mused as Squall continued to work the muscles in her back. Smiling, she closed her eyes to better savor the feel of his hands upon her skin, knowing that this was the first time she had known Squall to willingly touch her. _And it'll probably be the last_, she added.

Slowly, slumber came to retake her and she sighed as Squall's tender ministrations to her back became more of a soothing caress and less of a massage. "Don't stop, Squall," she managed to mumble out just as she fell asleep. But, no sooner had she drifted off to sleep, then something soft, yet heavy hit her on the back of the head, waking her up.

* * *

Leon rolled over on the bed in the Green Room and glared at his partner. For the last thirty minutes, Yuffie had been taking turns at either jerking around on the bed or moaning in her sleep. At first, he had tried to ignore her by rolling away from her and staring out the window and into the endless night sky of Traverse Town. But when she had kicked him in her sleep as she squirmed on the bed, he had lost all patience with her and had rolled over to glare at her.

He continued to glare at her for a few moments, watching the different facial expressions she made while she slept. It amused him that she was able to make a whole range of expressions in such a short period of time. He could only wonder at what the young ninja was dreaming about, yet unable to hold back his jealousy that she could have pleasant dreams while his were all haunted by the past.

When she had begun to moan in her sleep, he had momentarily become worried that perhaps a nightmare was attacking her and he briefly wondered if he should awaken her. While he himself suffered nightly from them, he would never wish them upon her. She was too young, too innocent in his eyes to have to deal with them.

He heard his name escape her lips, followed by a soft sigh as a completely relaxed expression came across her face. A lock of ebony hair fell into her eyes and Leon very nearly reached out to push it away so he could better see her. But, when he realized the turn his thoughts had taken, he did only thing he could. He retaliated against them by grabbing his pillow and hitting her on the head with it.

Yuffie jerked upright and looked around the room confusedly for a moment before her eyes fell upon both Squall and the pillow he still held in his hands. Her indigo eyes darkened and narrowed as they bore holes into his own icy blue orbs. "What was that for, Squall?!" she yelled, wincing when she realized how loud she was and that they were still in the hotel, not some forest.

"You were keeping me awake with all your tossing and turning," he lied, rolling over to face the window once again so he wouldn't have the urge to brush her hair out of her face once more. "Go back to sleep, Yuffie. And it's Leon, you know that."

Throwing herself back down upon the bed, she also faced the opposite wall so she and Squall were back to back. "That's Lady Yuffie to you, Squall," she said haughtily as she closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, hoping that she would fall into the same dream once more.

* * *

_Author's Note: Um... yeah.... I told you it was weird. Anyways, it's a one-shot, so don't expect anymore. And it came outta nowhere. So, um... yeah. I was just in the mood to write something silly and I don't expect many reviews on this. But, hey, if you liked it, drop me a review please?_


End file.
